A ShikaTema Love story
by livelaughforever
Summary: When a new kid moves from Suna to Konoha, conflicts errupt when a little kiss is discovered. ShikaTema
1. Chapter 1

"I hear a new kid from the Suna is coming here to Konoha today. They say her name is Temari." A few kids were whispering to each other about how foreign people from there were. A lazy boy, who goes by the name of Shikamaru, dozed off while looking out the window watching clouds. Nothing new. He was smart. VERY smart. But never showed it unless he was playing a game of Go or on a mission. The teacher threw a piece of chalk at Shikamaru's head as he slowly lifted it up.

"Mm? What was that for?" Shikamaru wondered in curiosity.

"Shikamaru Nara, you need to start paying more attention in class or I'm going to have to call your parents in for a conference. Am I understood?"

"Yeah yeah. I get it." Shikamaru slouched in his chair and stared out at the sky again. "I wish I was a cloud. No worries, no problems, so relaxing. Sensei needs to get off my back. He's so troublesome. What a pain."

***********************************************************************

"I can't believe we're already here in Konoha. It seems like we were in Suna just a few seconds ago," Temari told her brothers, not wanting to go to her new school. Temari is smart too. She doesn't really care what she looks like, as long as she gets good grades. She never had any trouble around boys because she's lived mainly around them her whole life.

"It'll be fine. I'm sure you'll make lots of friends…if you get rid of that evil look in your eye," said Kankuro. Kankuro was a tall boy, Temari's older brother. He controlled puppets and wore a black batman-like hood and a black outfit. He also wore purple paint on his face.

"Of course she'll be fine Kankuro. She's got us," A red haired boy with a gourd on his back made of sand. His name was Gaara He never slept, so he had dark rings around his eyes. He was Temari's youngest brother.

"Well…I'm going. Have fun at the hotel," Temari sarcastically stated as she ran off to the school. Kankuro already graduated and Gaara didn't go to school, he might kill everyone.

"See you later, Temari!" Kankuro yelled as Gaara sat down by a tree. "Well I guess I'll see you later too, Gaara." Kankuro then checked them into a hotel…where they would be staying for over a year. Expensive huh?

************************************************************************

Shikamaru yawned lazily as he teacher was going over the quiz results. Temari soon walked in and everyone leaned forward in curiosity. "Hi. I'm Temari." She said with a small grin.

"Everyone! Please listen up! We have a new student toda-,"

"SEE I TOLD YA!" A random student interrupted.

"Yes. Well control yourself Naruto. It is like you to be impatient, but please, hold on for a minute. Anyway," The teacher continued glaring at Naruto. "We have a new student from the Suna in the wind country. Her name is Temari and she will, hopefully, be a good student…unlike most of you," he said as he threw another piece of chalk at Shikamaru, waking him up again.

"Jeez will you stop waking me up? This class is so bor-" he was cut off when he saw Temari. She was pretty hot is his mind. He immediately stopped talking and put his head in his hands. "This is going to be troublesome…I know it."


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru's best friend, Chouji, was eating his chips…as usual. But he knew Shikamaru like the bag of chips he always eats. He looked at Shikamaru and asked, "You like her, don't you?"

Shikamaru, keeping a straight face, replied, "No. I don't like her, Chouji."

"Okay. Whatever, Shikamaru."

***************************************************************

Temari looked at Shikamaru and thought, "That kid must be the dumb one in the class. He's lazy and bored. All he does is sleep and complain." She was accurately right. Even though they've never met.

"Man that woman looked crazy! When she looks at me it feels like daggers ripping through me!" Shikamaru thought to himself, shivering.

***************************************************************

As Temari took her seat, the teacher was finishing up the list of names and scores of the test. "Chouji, 94. Hinata, 97, Shikamaru." Temari looked up to see what he made. "Congratulations. You are the only one who made a 100 on this test! If only you would pay attention."

Shikamaru asked, "Why do you always have to congratulate me? I know what I made already. Those tests are too easy. I don't even pay attention and I get an 'A'. They just waste time…how troublesome."

Temari looked up in shock. "Maybe he is smarter than he looks. He'll be a challenge for me."

"Now class, dismissed!" The teacher said.

****************************************************************

Shikamaru eagerly left his seat and walked out the door. With each step getting closer to his house, he could sense someone was following him. "Alright. You can come out now," Shikamaru demanded as Temari walked in front of him. "You? What are you following me for?" Shikamaru asked with a dumb look on his face.

"I was just wondering…if you're so smart, how come you are lazy and weird?" Temari stated as if she just wanted to know the answer to a test problem.

"Tests, school, and learning is all a drag. I'd rather be watching clouds. They're so free."

"Well if you studied hard I'm sure you-"

"I don't need to study. I'm smart enough. And who are you one to talk? You just moved here. I wouldn't talk to me like that if I were you. Wow I'm kind of hungry. You?"

"A little," Temari shyly stated.

"Well I'm going to get something to eat at my place…you wanna come?" Shikamaru asked. Secretly hoping she would say yes.

"Sure, why not?" She told herself. And soon they were both on their way to Shikamaru's house…together.


	3. Chapter 3

They walked into his house, while Temari looked around, absorbing everything she saw. "Umm…can I borrow your phone? I just have to cell my brother to tell him I'll be home later. He's a bit overprotective and would kill me if I didn't call."

"Yeah, sure. The phone is right over there." Shikamaru pointed to a side-table in the living room next to a middle-sized couch. The room was about average. Nothing mediocre, but at the same time, nothing really expensive.

"Thanks. I'll be right back."

"… whatever. Do you want some roman or something?"

"Yes, please."

"You don't have to be so nice…women confuse me. So troublesome."

"Sorry. I'm just used to it…that's all."

{On the phone}

"Hey Kankuro! What are you doing?" Temari faintly asked as if hiding a secret.

"Where the heck are you?!?!?" Replied Kankuro, apparently frantic.

"I'm just at a friend's house eating some food."

"YOU ALREADY MADE A FRIEND?!?! What's her name?"

"i_HIS/i_ name is Shikamaru. He's really smart. But he doesn't act like it…"

"Well, I'll i_HAVE/i_ to meet him right away! I can't have some guy you like take you away from Gaara and me! You know, we need you!"

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Shikamaru looked over his shoulder into the living room with a small frown on him face.

"Women are so troublesome."

"He just invited me to eat lunch with him because we were both hungry! And besides, like I would have a crush on a boy the first day here. We just got here after all. DUH!"

"Well fine," Kankuro started, "I'll just meet him later then. Besides, I have to get dinner started for Gaara and me…since you're to busy to do that for us."

"Well, you're a grown man! You don't need my help. Bye. I'll be back later." Temari said as she hung up the phone.

{Off the phone}

"Okay the food is ready. Shikamaru said as he handed Temari her bowl of ramen.

"Thanks, Shikamaru. I really appreciate-"

"Ah, save it. I don't really need your thanks."

Shikamaru was nearly done with his ramen when he heard someone walk in the door. "Hey, Shikamaru!" It was his dad, Shikaku. "How was your– well, well, well. Who's this young lady?" Shikaku looked at her as if she was Shikamaru's girlfriend or something.

"Her name is Temari. She's new in my class. She came from Suna. That walk must have been a huge drag."

"Well than, Temari, make yourself at home," Shikaku said as he winked at Shikamaru.

"Dad's are so troublesome," claimed Shikamaru as Temari giggled.

****************************************************************

When they we're done eating, Shikamaru said, "Well, I guess you should be getting home. It is getting pretty dark outside."

"Yeah. I guess," was Temari's reply.

"I can walk you to the hotel if you want," Shikamaru said while a little smile crept across his face.

"Okay. Thanks." Temari turned her head because her face started to blush. _Why am I blushing? I don't like him! I don't! I can't! I just moved here! _Temari thought to herself.

"Well, we better get a move on," Shikamaru suggested while thinking _this is __**not**__ a drag._


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey um…Can I…never mind," Temari said as she looked away.

"Okay then…" Shikamaru replied looking up at the dark sky. "Well we're almost there." Shikamaru pointed to the hotel as he pulled out a cigarette and lighter from his pocket. He breathed in from the cigarette as if he needed it like oxygen to live.

"You know, you shouldn't smoke. It's really bad for your health," Temari informed him caringly.

"Eh…I tried to stop. I just couldn't. Nothing else to do."

"Well, you should try to stop. Again. And 'nothing else to do' isn't an excuse. Some people may really care about yo-" Temari stopped herself, blushing. She had realized what she said and looked at the ground.

"Well, my parents are never home. And when they are, I'm not…until I go to bed. All I do is eat chips and watch clouds, sometimes with Chouji…when I'm all alone, I smoke because there's nothing to do. That's why. I can't stop. I've already tried." Shikamaru was confessing while Temari was listening to every word he said.

"Shikamaru, I'm sure you've got a girlfriend, right? You're an OK guy I guess. I mean…uh…you're cute. So I'm sure she cares about you." Temari began to frown, thinking he had a girlfriend and ruined her chance to be it.

"Cute, huh? Well say what you want. I don't have a girlfriend. I've never really hung out with girls much. Except Ino, because she's on my team. But no. I don't have a girlfriend. Not many people know the real me. All they know is that I like to watch clouds, I'm smart, and I'm lazy. Besides, girls are too troublesome to deal with."

"Well, you still need to quit smoking…so you can get one by not smelling like smoke!"

"Jeez, what do you care?!?"

"I…I don't," Temari replied as she looked down, disappointed. "I was just worried a little…that's all." They approached the hotel faster than they thought. They finally came up to the front door. "Thanks for walking me to the hotel. I really didn't need you to though. But thanks anyway."

"No problem. Well I better get home before my troublesome mother has a 'moment'. If you know what I mean," Shikamaru joked and laughed a little.

"Yeah. I get it. Well I guess I better get going." Shikamaru began walking home as he felt a warm hand on him arm.

Temari whispered in his ear, "Thanks." She gently kissed him on the cheek and let go of his arm as she headed to the door. Shikamaru stood there, dumbfounded. He placed his hand on his cheek where Temari kissed him. He smiled a little as he headed home.

************************************************************************

Shikamaru ran into his house, into his room, and sat on his bed, thinking about the scenario that had just occurred. "Why?" Why do I like her? I'm pretty sure she likes me now, because of that kiss she gave me. But why do I have to end up with a bossy woman like that? Oh well…at least she's different than the rest. Woman are such a drag." He said as he fell asleep, a smile pasted on his lips.

************************************************************************

The next morning, Shikamaru woke up and immediately thought of Temari. Good thing it was Saturday today. He didn't feel like going to school. He got dressed, grabbed his cigarettes and headed out the door. He immediately encountered a shocked Temari as he walked to the front step. "Ummm…what are you doing at my house?" Shikamaru asked as he was surprised.

"Well I just came by to ask if you were going to watch clouds today."

"As I do everyday!" Shikamaru replied with delight because he knew where this was going.

"Well, um….I was wondering if…I c…could go with you?" Temari shyly asked.

"Okay. I don't mind. I was actually just headed there myself," Shikamaru said with a cheeky smile.

************************************************************************

"Wow. Now I know why you come out here so much. You must really like this place!" Temari began to like watching clouds…especially with Shikamaru.

"Yeah. It's nice and calm, so I like to hang out here most of the time when I'm not on mission. But it's more fun to watch them when you're with someone." Shikamaru looked at Temari, smiling, while Temari looked at him while blushing. They leaned in closer to each other and—

"HEY, SHIKAMARU! I FOUND A BRAND NEW FLAVOR OF MY FAVORITE BRAND OF CHIPS!!!" Chouji seemed so excited until he knew he come at the wrong time. Shikamaru and Temari quickly looked away right before their lips met. "Sorry, was I interrupting?"

"No, Chouji. I'm glad for you! Have fun eating your new chips!" Shikamaru put n a fake smile. _I was looking forward to that moment forever!!! Thanks Chouji…_Shikamaru thought as Chouji ran off. "Man, this is so troublesome."

"Yeah. I was--" Shikamaru quit listening and just focused his attention on her lips. _If I could just get close enough! _Temari continued, "kind of looking forward to that too ya kno—" She was cut off as Shikamaru's soft lips met hers. Temari was wide-eyed at his actions, but soon kissed him back and was more comfortable with it. He ran his hand down her back and she put her hands on his neck. Temari pulled out his hair band

and ran her fingers through his hair. They were really making out now. Shikamaru slipped and Temari ended up being on top of him, but didn't break the kiss. Her hands moved to the sides of his face, pulling him into the kiss even more._ Man what a bossy woman. I'm liking this._ After a while, they pulled apart and looked at each other, confused at what to do now.

"You know, Temari?" Shikamaru started.

"Hm?"

"You are the most amazing eyes. And your hair is so soft. You're not super skinny, but not fat. You're not extremely hot, but not super ugly. You're really smart. You don't care what others think about you. You're perfect. Everything I've always wanted is right in front of me."

Temari giggled. "Thanks, Shikamaru. I never really used to like you. I thought you were a dope. But…now that I've gotten to know you better, I'm really starting to like you. " Temari claimed with a grin.

"OH!" Shikamaru remembered something.

"What is it?" Temari asked.

"I'm gonna stop smoking…just for you."

"Thanks…you troublesome man."

"Hey. That goes double for you woman."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Shikamaru woke up in and completely forgot what had happened yesterday. When he got dressed, he walked outside and Chouji on the front porch with a stupid smile on his lips. "So….. What happened with Temari yesterday?" It suddenly hit him. He remembered everything. iMan what do I say? If I tell him, I'll just be confessing how much I like her…but then again…Chouji isn't one to tell everyone my secrets…/i

"Okay. I'll tell you, Chouji. But you have to PROMISE not to tell anyone."

"You can count on me, Shikamaru!"

"Well…I was walking her to the hotel, then we just stopped. She kissed me…ON THE CHEEK!!" Shikamaru energetically pointed to his cheek to be absolutely sure Chouji got the idea that it wasn't on the lips. "Then she went inside. The next morning, I didn't feel like going to school…so I didn't. I headed out the door and there was Temari…sitting on the step you are sitting on right now. She asked me if she could go cloud watching with me. I said sure then later on we somehow ended up making out after you left. Just don't tell anyone!"

"Oh. My. God. Shikamaru…"

"Yeah?"

Chouji began to poke his arm with both hands—one right after the other. "You got a girlfriend! You got a girlfriend!"

"GAH! STOP IT! This is so troublesome! Chouji…you can't do that either!"

"Aw man! Well anyway—"

"WHO HAS A GIRLFRIEND!?! CONGRATS CHOUJI!" an annoying blonde teen said.

"Oh i I /i don't have a girlfriend, Ino…Shikamaru does!"

"No. Way. I thought there was no way in the world Shika could get a girlfriend!"

"Don't call me 'Shika'. And she's NOT my girlfriend."

"Yeah right Shikamaru! You said you guys kissed and everythin—" Chouji quickly relized what he'd just said and slapped his hand over his mouth. "oops."

"CHOUJI!" Shikamaru screamed.

"WAIT UNTIL EVERYONE KNOWS THIS!!!!" and with that, Ino was gone.

"I have a VERY bad feeling about this. Thanks a whole lot…Chouji. There is no way I'm EVER paying for your food at the restraint ever again."

"Fair enough…iShika/i" Chouji giggles and then wondered off with his bag of chips.

************************************************************************

Meanwhile, Ino had told everyone about the little "secret" Chouji had spilled after keeping it for only two seconds. Sakura then walked up to Temari and said, "Well well well, you sure do know how to handle guys around here don't you?"

"Whaa??" was Temari's reply.

"I heard all about your scene with Shikamaru. I always wondered what would make him crack. You have a way with guys. Wanna be friends?"

"WHAT?!?! WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!?!" Sakura pointed to Ino who said, "Chouji told me…Shikamaru told Chouji."

"ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod." Was all Temari could say.

"It's OK Temari, but I still don't know what you see in him. But we're friends now because you need someone to talk to about that kind of stuff besides your stupid brothers."

"Thanks Sakura."

Sakura smiled sweetly, "No problem."


	6. Chapter 6

While Ino continued to spread the rumor about a certain sand nin with four ponytails and a lazy leaf nin being together, Temari and Sakura walked to Sakura's house, hearing whispers and comments from others all the way there.

"Sakura," Temari began, "Do you think that everyone here knows about me and Shikamaru by now?"

"Probably. Knowing Ino, your secret will be out in no time. Everyone will know within the next half hour." Temari looked down at her feet, think of ways to get back at Ino. "But I'm sure, Temari, that we'll work this out. Don't worry…I have a plan."

************************************************************************

Meanwhile, on Shikamaru's side of all this, Chouji was, of course, with Shikamaru at his favorite cloud watching spot trying to comfort him.

"This is ALL your fault, Chouji."

Chouji looked down, disappointed at himself for angering the so-called-calm Shikamaru…although he was not so calm right now. "I know. I'm really sorry for spilling your secret."

"I know you didn't mean to, Chouji. I just shouldn't have told you. Temari probably hates me now. This is all so troublesome. I didn't want anyone to know I was getting attached to a sand ninja. What a pain. I'm sorry I was mad at you Chouji…I should just be mad at myself for trusting you to keep a secret like that," Shikamaru explained blankly.

"Yeah you're—WHAT!?! It was ALL Ino's fault for eavesdropping and being such a gossiper! You just said you couldn't trust me right??"

"No no! That's not what I meant, Chouji! I mean—"

"Yeah. Whatever, Shikamaru. I guess best friends don't always last forever right? Especially ones that don't trust each other!" And with that, Chouji crumpled his chip bag, there is at Shikamaru, and stomped away.

"CHOUJI! WAIT!" Shikamaru cried out. But it was too late. Chouji was so mad at him, he was already out of sight. Probably stuffing his face. "Jeez. I can't believe this. I'm probably all alone in this world now."

************************************************************************

Shino was walking by and happened to see Chouji running into his house. He silently walked up to him and said, "What's the matter?"

Chouji replied, "SHIKAMARU THINKS I'M UNTRUSTWORTHY! I HATE HIM! I HATE SHIKAMARU!"

Shino replied, "Don't you think you're taking that a ilittle/i too seriously? I mean come on? Is that it?"

"Shino? What happened to you? Since when do you like to help other people out with their problems."

"Oh…I just drank my first carbonated drink today. I'm HYPED! WEEEE!"

Chouji gave him a scared stare, "Well…um…ok then…" Chouji then walked slowly into his house and shut the door.

************************************************************************

Back in the Haruno's residence, Temari was sulking while Sakura was explaining to her what the plan was. "Don't worry, Temari. Here's my plan. First we'll—"

"No."

"Huh? What is it, Temari?"

"I have my iown/i plan," Temari said with a sly grin on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Shikamaru ran to Chouji's house as fast as he possibly could. "Chouji!!!" he screamed as he banged on the door. "Chouji, this is all a misunderstanding! I'm sorry if I offended you. I just meant that I was stupid to let out a secret that early. It isn't your fault."

Chouji quietly opened the door and asked, "Really, Shikamaru? Well it was my fault after all. I shouldn't have let something like that get to me." They shook hands and Shikamaru began to pull out something from a bag no one noticed he had been carrying in the first place.

"Look what I found!" He showed Chouji the new flavor of his favorite chips and Chouji eagerly grabbed it.

"OH! EM! GEE!!!!" Chouji screamed. Shikamaru gave him a confused look. "Sorry, Shikamaru," he began, "Shino must have worn off on me." They both laughed as they headed back to the perfect cloud watching spot.

************************************************************************

"Are you absolutely sure about this, Temari?" Sakura asked her waiting for a response. Ino was right below the tree Sakura and Temari were hiding in.

"Absolutely," Temari replied, eager to move on with the plan.

"All she did was tell a little secret," Sakura started. "It isn't like she crushed your life."

"Oh yeah?" Temari pointed to a little kid with a random drawing on it of Temari and Shikamaru kissing. A little caption underneath it said "Temari and Shikamaru 4 eva" Another shirt with the same picture on it said, "Leaf + Sand = SANDYLEAF!"

Sakura pointed to the last one and commented, "That one doesn't even make sense!"

Temari was already lower in the tree. Ino had no idea she was there. Ino's long pony tail floated in the quiet breeze. Temari grabbed it and chopped it all off with her brand new kunai knife. The rubber band and all. "OH MY GOD! Temari WHAT DID YOU DO!?!?!?!?!?!?" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Just returning the favor." Temari had a sly grin on her face that showed she was pleased. Her hair was super short and Ino's eyes began to fill up in tears.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Ino ran away screaming her head off the whole way to her house.

Temari smiled. "Phase one, complete."

"Well gee wiz, I just can't wait for phase two," Sakura replied in a sarcastic tone.

" I KNOW NEITHER CAN I!" Temari sounded serious and excited. Sakura just gave her a look that screamed 'kill me now'.

"AWW I WANT A HAIRCUT TOO!!!" Shino popped out of the tree and his cheeks were red as a rose.

Temari and Sakura slowly waked away with a creepy look on their faces and by the time they were a good steps away, they ran for it.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as Sakura and Temari made their way inside, they began planning phase two…well Temari did. All Sakura did was agree with everything Temari said, not caring what she really did to Ino.

"Okay, first we'll," Temari began.

iOh boy, here we go again!/i Sakura thought.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was in at his favorite cloud watching spot thinking about ithe/i kiss. iThat/i kiss. The one that had started all of this. Oh how Shikamaru wanted to do that again. Just feel her warm, sweet lips against his own for a second time…or a third. iJeez, this is so troublesome. I've never really felt this was about anyone, any girl, before. /iEspeciallyi a bossy one like Temari./i And he had to admit, he really liked her. Of course he wouldn't tell anyone, like he had to anyway, about that. "I really hate woman, such a pain."

"Oh, so I'm a pain, am I?" A too familiar voice asked sarcastically.

"Yes you are! This is all your fault! If you weren't so attractive—" iI did/i NOT ijust say that! Tell me I did not just say that! Stupid mouth! Stupid brain! Stupid Temari! Everything is so stupid! Since when do I say things like that, anyways?/i

Temari blushed furiously and responded, "Yeah? Well just so you know, I didn't kiss you in the first place!"

"But you did kiss me back," Shikamaru talked like he owned the place…well he practically did.

Temari grew furious and walked up to Shikamaru, grabbed him by the collar, and lifted him up to kiss her again. The bruising kiss left him speechless. "If you wanted another kiss from my 'warm, sweet lips', you just had to ask!" She quoted his thoughts while Shikamaru was still astounded. "Oh, and next time, you might want to think in your head, and not out loud where everyone can hear you!" And with that, Temari strolled away, apparently pleased at the fact she had kissed Shikamaru again.

"Stupid, troublesome woman. Aw well, I sill got that kiss," Shikamaru ended with a huge grin on his face.

************************************************************************

"Now for phase two!" Temari exclaimed as she came back to Sakura's house.

"Where were you?" Sakura curiously asked.

"Oh, nowhere specific," Temari happily said.

"Kissing Shikamaru?" Sakura was a very accurate guesser.

"YUP!" Temari seemed proud of it too.

"Well about this, phase 2…" Sakura began.

"Yeah…?"

"We need some more sharpie markers…just incase we run out." Sakura was always sure to have everything before actually applying any plans.

"OK. I'll pick some up at the store later."

As they were walking to the store to pick up some more supplies, Shino walked in front of them and squealed, "I WANNA DRAW A PRETTY PICTURE WITH SOME SHARPIE MARKERS!!!"

Temari and Sakura quickly glanced at each other, and ran in a different direction to the store.


	9. Chapter 9

It's currently 4 in the morning and Sakura and Temari are currently in Ino's bedroom giggling and snorting with the hysterical markings on her face.

"Sorry, Chouji, but this may embarrass you too," Temari whispered to herself as if Chouji was right next to her. She poked the sharpie to Ino's snoring face a few more times, pretending so was finishing up a masterpiece.

"Hurry up, Temari! I'm tiiirreeed!" Sakura whined getting sick of pulling pranks.

"Hold on I'm almost done!" Temari drew on Ino's face a few more minutes (and colored the ends of her hair an ugly green color). "There! Good thing Ino's a deep sleeper, huh?"

"YUUAH," Sakura yawned.

"What?"

"I said 'yeah'."

"Oh…OK then…we can go now!"

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Sakura practically screamed.

"SHHHHHH!!!!" Temari made a frantic movement with her finger in front of Sakura's face. Ino began to squirm in her bed.

"Sooooorry," Sakura began in one of those not-caring-what-you-just-said tone.

"Wow, I really hope Shino doesn't pop out from anywhere right now. Let's just get out of here."

"Right." The girls then jumped out the window and headed to Sakura's place to catch some Z's.

************************************************************************

Shikamaru would usually be in bed at four in the morning, but he had fallen asleep at his favorite spot to watch clouds on top of the building.

Temari figured he'd be there. She snuck away from Sakura, who she believed couldn't care less where Temari went, and headed there to check on him.

"He'll just get sick if I leave him here…I'll just give him a blanket or somethin'. It is pretty chilly out here." In a flash, she was at her hotel, sneaking away some hotel blankets (the really soft one 3 ) and brought it back to the building top. She gently lay the blanket on Shikamaru and sigh.

"He really looks a lot cuter when he's asleep. The frown and bored expression is gone. He looks…well…peaceful." Temari gently placed a kiss on his forehead and turned back to the direction of Sakura's house.

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT, SISTA FROM ANOTHA MISTA!" Shino popped right in…but was quickly blown away by Temari's fan. She didn't even wake Shikamaru up.

************************************************************************

"Ahh! I fell asleep out here! Jeez, my mom's gonna be on my back all day about this. 'SHIKAMARU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! WHO IS THE GIRL?! WHAT WERE YOU DOING LAST NGHT?! WHY WEREN'T YOU HOME!? YOU MISSED DINNER, YOU KNOW!'" Shikamaru mocked his mom is a girlish voice he had become so good at (haha). "Who put this blanket here? It's warm and fuzzy and sof—" iGet ahold of yourself, Shikamaru. It is JUST a blanket…a really soft blank/i —It was hopeless.

************************************************************************

Ino soon awoke and looked in the mirror. She was horrified! Hundreds of colors were all over her face. Blue ink traced random designs, green ink drew little boogers under her nostrils, orange ink wrote "Temari was here! =P", another ugly green colored ink was found at the ends of her now-short hair. She saw a yellow marker connect the perfectly empty space on her forehead, giving her a unibrow look. To put it simply, she looked like a clown with bad makeup…and a unibrow. "AAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs.

A while away, Temari awoke and smirked to herself. "I guess Ino's awake."

Ino desperately tried to wash off all of the marker, but that just smeared it and made it worse, plus, you could still read everything. So she wore a paper bag around Konoha that day. However, she had no clue Temari was planning the final phase of her revenge on her.

************************************************************************

Shikamaru had just begun to walk home. Just he'd predicted, his mom was furiously standing at the door; her face red with anger. Shikamaru just turned around and mouthed every word that came out of his mother's mouth…in order. "SHIKAMARU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! WHO IS THE GIRL?! WHAT WERE YOU DOING LAST NGHT?! WHY WEREN'T YOU HOME!? YOU MISSED DINNER, YOU KNOW!"

Shikamaru turned around and replied, "Yeah yeah. Sorry, Mom. I just fell asleep on top of the building while I was watching clouds, that's all."

"DON'T ACT ALL COOL IN FRONT OF ME! 'That's all" WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"uughh! This is such a drag. Mom, it means what it sounds like.

"OH YEAH!?? THEN WHAT IS THAT LIPSTICK MARK ON YOUR FOREHEAD?!?!?!?!"

"What are you talking about?? What the?!" iOh. CRAP! CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!i/ He moved his index finger to the pink lipstick mark on his forehead. He wanted to cuss out loud. He knew it was Temari. But all that came out was "Gah. Troublesome woman…"

"SHIKAMARU! YOU AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE A LONG TALK ABOUT THIS LATER! YOU HEAR ME?!?!"

"Yeah, yeah. Talking; right."

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU OWN THE PLACE IN FRONT OF ME! YOU ARE GROUNDED!"

iDamn./i


	10. Chapter 10

"YES! THIS IS IT!" Temari exclaimed while she held a pack of tennis balls in her hands.

"What good will those do? They are just tennis balls, Temari," Sakura said, not understanding these were the last pieces to ruin Ino.

"Heh. One can only imagine, Sakura," Temari replied in a creepy tone.

"Um…don't you think you are taking this a little too far? I mean, c'mon. All Ino did was tell people you and Shikamaru kissed. Nothing big."

"Was it 'nothing big' when Ino gave Sasuke that hug that you were SO jelous of –cough- …even though he lets YOU give him hugs all the time? Was it 'nothing big' when Ino gave you that nickname 'billboard-brow'? Was it 'Noth—"

"Okay, okay. I get it, Temari. Are you embarrassed of Shikamaru? Is ithati/ why you didn't want anyone to know? Hmm?? HMMMM??"

"OF COUSE NOT!" Temari snorted and laughed noisily. "WHY IN THE WOLD WOULD I BE EMBARASSED BECAUSE I LIKE SHIKAMARU—THE LAZY, CLOUD WATCHING LOSER? HEHEHEHEHE!!" Ok. Let's put it this way—she iwas/i embarrassed.

"Alright," Sakura commented raising the pitch of the word. "So hurry up and pay for those so we can leave already. We have a HUGE test coming up and we need to study."

"Yeah, yeah." Temari reached for her wallet—"Oh, no."

"Let me guess. You forgot that chapstick again. Temari, I told you to start—"

"NO! My wallet is gone!" Temari began to panic.

"Relax, relax. I'll just pay for them and you can pay me back later. No problem," Sakura explained.

"Forget the tennis balls! This isn't about the money I had in it!" Temari's voice was rising.

"Then what?"

"Picture…" Temari wad more horrified than angry right now. "Me. Shikamaru…kissing…IN MY WALLET!"

"Uh oh," Sakura sighed. "Why would you put that in your wallet anyway?"

"For one, Kankuro would find it if I put it in the hotel. Two, you would have found it if it was at your place. And three, Shikamaru's parents would have flipped… well his mom would have."

"Well, why did you take the picture in the first place?!?"

"Chouji did!!! We had to take it and I didn't know where to put it, so I stuck it in my wallet." By now, Temari was horrified. Her voice was much calmer as she sighed. "I have absolutely no idea where it is."

************************************************************************

Shikamaru, who was still grounded, was working in the garden for his mom while his parents were discussing the other day when Shikamaru came home with the lipstick on his forehead. "Jeez. This is a pain in the **butt**! Pulling weeds, mowing the lawn, planting flower seeds—wait a minute…OH JUST GREAT! Now I have to leave to buy some more. This is so troublesome. Why couldn't mom get enough to begin with? Guess I'll just have to go to Ino's flower shop. I would rather be watching clouds." So with that, Shikamaru poked his head into the front door of his house to tell his mom where he was going so she would yell at him like last time. Until he overheard—

"—well, what did you expect, Yoshino? He iIS/i getting older you know. He can't stay your little boy forever. And we both have to accept that."

"Yes, I know Shikaku but—"

"No, you idon't/i know. I know it's a pain, but you have to let him have his independence. He knows how to take care of himself. He is after all the smartest in Konoha."

"You're right. After he finishes the garden, I'll talk to him."

Shikamaru could believe his dad would stick up for him like that…but his mom agreeing THAT fast was a shocker. So he quickly said, "Mom! I'll be right back! I have to get some more flower seeds!"

"Alright!" Yoshino stared through the window while her son walked away. iHe really has grown./i

************************************************************************

"Hey, InoOOOHH!! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE!?! You look horrible!"

"Thanks. Girls ilove/i hearing that."

"Ehehe…sorry."

"Your little girlfriend happened! All because I told a few people that you guys kissed, so went berserk on me! I didn't even think it was that big a deal! You NEED to talk to her or something."

"Ok, I'll talk to her. I need some seeds for my mom's garden. Troublesome, I know, but I'm grounded from a little stunt she pulled." Shikamaru picked a pack of seeds from the shelf and paid Ino. But while he gave her the bills, he saw something on the counter. iPurple with a tiny fan charm on the side…Is-is that Temari's wallet!? Why is it here?/i "Hey, um…can I have that?" He said pointing at the wallet.

"Sorry, but I—HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! GET BACK HERE WITH THAT!" She screamed while Shikamaru ran out the door; wallet in hand.

************************************************************************

"WHERE THE HECK COULD IT BE!?!" Temari screamed.

"Well let's just retrace our steps from last night since that's the last time you saw it right?"

"Yeah." They headed for Ino's. No wallet. At Ino's. No wallet. On the way back. No wallet. "WHERE COULD IT BE!?!?"

"Ok, Temari…I think you're over reacting juuust a ilittle/i bit. Did you go anywhere else last night?"

Temari immediately thought of Shikamaru. "Yeah. The cloud watching spot Shikamaru is always at." Once, again…no wallet. "I give up."

************************************************************************

"I'm back, Mom!" Shikamaru shouted. He immediately got back to work so he could hurry and find Temari to giver her the wallet…buuuut…curiosity took over. He opened the wallet. The first thing he saw—the picture. He immediately turned red. iJeez, Chouji. Why did you take the picture? She put it in her wallet?? Not very smart. Troublesome girl./i Little did he know, his mother was right behind him, staring in shock. She was also blushing…but not as bad as Shikamaru.

Shikamaru saw her after he tore his gaze away from the picture, "M-Mom! I-I-I can explain!! See, umm…this is so troublesome. And she—and Chouji—"

Yoshino just closed her eyes and attempted to keep her cool with grinding teeth, "Shikamaru…"

"y-yeah??" he questioned terrified at what she would do.

"It's OK."

Shikamaru stared at her in complete shock. "Wha-wha-WHAT!?! AREN'T YOU MAD!?"

"No. I'm not mad," she tried to sound convincing through her still-grinding teeth. "Your father and I had a talk, and decided you are growing up and we have to accept that…so, you are ungrounded. I'll finish up here."

"Uhh…ok?" with that Shikamaru ran off in fear that this was a trick. He needed to find Temari.

************************************************************************

Temari and Sakura were sitting on Sakura's porch, trying to think of ideas of where it could be. "Ugg. This is dumb. I should just give up now. I'll never find it in this huge village," Temari stated, disappointed.

Sakura, on the other hand, was looking rather happy when she saw a figure coming towards them. Pineapple head. It was Shikamaru. "Hey, Shikamaru!" she looked at Temari "I wonder what brings you here." She nudged Temari.

"I can't find my wallet, Shikamaru! And it sort of had a picture in it of…us…um, kissing. AND I CAN'T FIND IT ANYWHERE!"

"Calm down Troublesome woman. I have it right here." He held out the wallet and Temari stared at it before she took it slowly. "It was at Ino's flower shop by the cash register. I saw it, so I took it."

"I would have thought that would be 'too troublesome' to get into a situation like that."

"Normally. But…not for you."

"AWWW!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.

"Shikamaru, you are so sweet!" Temari agreed with Sakura.

"Yeah well, what can I say? I really like you." Shikamaru began to blush again.

"I'm not too troublesome for you then?"

"No, you're he most troublesome out of all of them." Temari frowned. "But that's what I like about you."

Temari stood up in front of Shikamaru. Shikamaru moved down and she moved up until their lips met, yet once again. The kiss started until Temari pushed him away with one hand, which stayed on his chest over the shirt's material and stared at Sakura while her other arm was still wrapped around him. "-cough-"

"Ehehehe. Yeah, I'm gonna……go make some lunch." With that she was gone, and their lips touched again. He pulled her closer, and they kissed passionately…although, they had no idea someone was watching. They didn't go too far, but when they pulled away, Temari hugged him and didn't want to move, until she saw the watcher. Can you guess who it was?

"I WANT A GIRLFRIEND! SHIKAMARU TEACH ME HOW!" He puckerd his lips in a really unattractive way. "MMMMMMMMM"

"um…no," Shikamaru said, disgusted.

"Fine. Even Naruto and Hinata wouldn't help me when they were making out! But will you answer this one question for me, Temari?"

"I…guess..?"

Shino had drool running down the side of his mouth. "Does this drool make me look attractive?" Temari and Shikamaru ran off.

THE END


End file.
